1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a manufacturing method of the display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a plasma display panel (PDP) has been configured by: disposing a pair of planar substrates to face each other with a discharge space interposed therebetween; partitioning the discharge space into a plurality of discharge cells by providing a curb-shaped or striped partition on an inner surface of one of substrates; and providing the partitioned portions with phosphor layers exemplarily of red, blue and green. The PDP displays images by selectively discharging inside the discharge cells for light emitting. As a method for forming the phosphor layer in the PDP, there has been know an ink-jet method, with which a phosphor material is injected to between the partitions using, for example, a nozzle (e.g. see Document: Japanese Patent No. 2679036).
According to the method disclosed in Document, a substrate to which partitions are preliminarily processed to be mounted is fixed to a mounting base, and an injection head is moved on a scanning mechanism. Then, the injection head is paused at a position corresponding to a pixel position, such that phosphor liquid is dribbled or injected by the nozzle, thereby forming a phosphor layer.
However, the arrangement according to Document, in which the injection head moved on the scanning mechanism is paused at a predetermined pixel poison to dribble or inject the phosphor liquid, requires a control program for pausing the injection head at the pixel position. In addition, with this arrangement, an operation for applying the phosphor takes more time. Further, when the injection head is misaligned with the pixel position, the phosphor may not be suitably applied.
In contrast, there is a method for forming the phosphor layer, according to which the phosphor is applied while the injection head is moved along the partitions at a constant speed. However, with this arrangement, when the injection head is moved to an end of the substrate (a non-display area in the PDP), an amount of the injected phosphor is increased due to a decrease in the speed of the injection head, whereby a phenomenon in which the phosphor is applied on the partitions (i.e., the phosphor is applied on a top side of the partition) can be caused. When the phosphor is applied on the partitions, a gap may be formed between the pair of substrates disposed to face each other at the center of the substrate (a display area in the PDP) when a cover substrate is mounted to face the substrate, whereby a noise can be generated by a resonance due to discharge.